


We cant do this together

by sebos



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Choking, M/M, Portgo - Freeform, Possession, Together!Madeon, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hugo leclercq - Freeform, madeon - Freeform, porter robinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: Based on Madeon's new unreleased song "together" and all the art thats being made for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have yall ever slept for 24 hours before, its fuckin wild
> 
> Anyway this is a fic that goes with my friends work over on tumblr that u can find right here:  
> http://mirupii.tumblr.com/post/158535055615/more-togethermadeon-but-this-time-hes
> 
> anyway this is horrible and any kudos or comments r appreciated i havent written anything in so long i feel like im 14 again

Four hours of sleep was about the normal amount of rest that a single producer got while touring. Any more than that would be considered a blessing. And then there was Hugo who was running on about three and a half hours of sleep, his body literally shaking from the exhaustion. But the worst of it was over, he and Porter’s tour had come to its end and he could finally take the time to put himself back on a healthy living schedule. Not that the tour was awful it was far from that, between seeing the world, sharing his music with the fans, and establishing a closer relationship with Porter, it had been the best experience of his life. But now it was over and a part of him was thankful for that, now he could really enjoy his time with his boyfriend and not have to worry about anything else getting in the way. The couple had even planned to go to France during their down time, but for now the two were cooped up in a hotel room while it poured rain outside. 

Hugo lay there with his head resting on Porter’s chest while the older of the two occupied himself with his phone. Hugo tried his best to close his eyes and try to get some rest but there was a sharp pain in his left eye that seemed like it wanted him awake. He tried rubbing at it but that only make it worse, of course. Maybe rolling over would help? The boy got up and moved over to the other side of the bed, hoping it would make a difference. When laid down flat on his back his eye not only still hurt, but now there was some sort of awful buzzing sound echoing throughout his head. Hugo had experienced exhaustion before but not like this. It took him about five minutes of lying there in agony until Porter noticed something was wrong, he always was kind of slow when it came to reading Hugo as the French boy wasn’t that expressive to begin with. Porter reached out a hand, gently placing it on Hugo’s trembling shoulder, 

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked, quietly. Hugo flinched at the touch, suddenly his body felt like it was on fire. But he didn’t want to worry his boyfriend, he was probably just tired. Yeah that’s it. 

“Yes I’m fine please just…turn off the light I’m very tired,” he spoke short and quick, feeling himself become more and more agitated, not even bothering to turn and look at Porter who just sat there with his mouth open. He wanted to say something, maybe be supportive and offer to pet his hair while he slept or just hold him but it was evident that Hugo didn’t want that right now. 

“Ok…I love you,” Porter said before turning over to face away from Hugo. The only response he got was a soft “Mm,” from the other side of the bed.  
They both went to sleep feeling sorry for one another. 

“We can do this together.” 

What?

“You don’t need him?”

What the hell is going on?

“Get rid of him.” 

Hugo’s eyes shot open, he immediately winced and held his hand up to his eye. Fuck it hurt even worse than before, and there was…liquid? Had he been crying in his sleep? And what was with that dream? He’s had nightmares before but not one where someone was just flat out speaking to him, and saying terrifying things at that. Hugo didn’t want to think about it anymore it scared him and he didn’t like it but he didn’t want to think about the awful pain he was in either. He looked at his phone to check the time. It was around ten pm but when he checked the date he had realized that it was the next day. He had slept almost 24 and yet he felt like he hadn’t slept in weeks. What was going on with him? Was he really that tired? Was he sick? He couldn’t think about it too much, the agonizing buzzing and pain in his eye only seemed to get worse with every passing minute. As he got out of bed he felt something run down his cheek from his eye. A tear drop probably. He quickly shuffled to the bathroom, trying not to wake Porter. Thinking about how worried Porter must have been made Hugo’s chest hurt. He didn’t like to worry his boyfriend, it made him feel guilty. The boy shut the door behind him quietly and flicked on the lights. He almost choked from how quickly he gasped when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror. His entire left eye was red and filled with blood, his pupil dilated to the point where took up his entire iris, and the blood started to run down his cheek. God he felt like throwing up. How did this even happen? He was so scared and confused. What should he even do? In the midst of his panic he almost couldn’t hear the voice over the frantic beating of his own heart.

“We can do this together.”

There was that voice again. Was he still dreaming? That’s the only logical reason behind this. Yeah.

“He’s ruining you, he needs to go.”

What? Who? Hugo grabbed one of the towels on the rack and started to wipe his eye over and over, but the blood kept coming. 

“Porter.”

He stopped. This wasn’t a dream. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. 

He tried breathing, in and out. Very slowly. Hugo had heard of instances where people go crazy and develop voices in their heads to cope with other things. He had even heard of people being possessed by some sort of being that only exists mentally. And perhaps this was one of those times. It made him feel sick. He wanted to freak out and panic, maybe punch the mirror in the off chance that by doing that this would all go away. But yet something inside him made him…stay calm. Putting his hands on either side of the sink, he braced himself. If by some reason there was actually something in his mind, he had to deal with it. He just wanted it to end.

“What do you want?” he asked quietly, god forbid Porter heard him. He sat there in the most painful silence he’s ever experienced. Blood continued to trickle down his face as the pain and buzzing in his head continued. The silence continued. Maybe he was just making it up, maybe he was still tired, maybe he was dreaming and soon he’d wake up in Porter’s arms.

“It’s not what I want, it’s what you want,” the voice was startling, it made him jump out of his skin. 

What?

“He’s ruining you, look at what he’s done to you?”

The voice was right, he was a mess. And Porter as to blame. Porter was the only one he’s been spending time with, running him ragged and making him this way. Yeah that made sense. Everything started to come together the more he thought about it. But wait…no…Porter loved him, he wouldn’t hurt Hugo this way. 

“S-stop trying to trick me, I know what you’re doing,” Hugo whimpered, he tried to keep his mind in order but it was so hard. Everything hurt, he felt himself slipping. 

“He doesn’t love you.”

“No shut up!” he yelled, quickly covering his mouth after. Oh god Porter can’t walk up and see him like this, who knows what would happen. 

“See? You’re worried. Worried he might leave you. He’s used you and he doesn’t want you anymore. He’s going to leave you sooner or later.”

Hugo slowly slid down the wall, pulling at his own hair. He couldn’t tell if he was crying or his eye was still dripping, either way his eye still fucking hurt. Everything made sense and yet it didn’t. 

“So what do I do,” he sobbed. At this point he was willing to do anything to make all this pain go away. Physical and emotional. He sat there crying and pulling at his hair for a while until it spoke.

“Kill him.”

He knew that answer would come and still when he heard it his heart dropped. Surely that was the only thing to do right? Stop Porter before he could hurt Hugo anymore? Before he could leave him? Yeah…  
Hugo got up and looked at himself in the mirror again. His other eye started to change in the time that had passed. He was accepting it. 

“I’m scared,” he whispered. His hair was a mess he noticed. 

“We can do it together.”

That made him feel better, made him smile. He didn’t need to think about it anymore. Something pushed him to move forward. Hugo opened the bathroom door and peered out. Porter was laying in his back, dead asleep. He already knew how he was going to do this, it was going to be quick and easy. 

The French boy slowly climbed onto the bed trying not to wake his partner as best he could. He placed himself on top of Porter, straddling his hips. If it weren’t for the horrible buzzing still ringing throughout his head he would be able to hear the older boy breath. He reached a hand up to brush a stray hair away from Porter’s face, it had gotten so long over the time they’ve been together. What a mess.   
Slim fingers reached out to graze against Porter’s pale throat. Hugo smiled, it was so soft. He wanted more. He wrapped one hand around his boyfriend’s throat, then the other. He could feel Porter’s breathing become heavier. He would wake up any second. Hugo felt something push him forward again, then he closed his hands around his throat as hard as he could. Porter’s eye shot open as he gasped for air. He moved around frantically trying to get Hugo off of him but Hugo only pushed more weight down onto Porter’s hips while digging his thumbs into his throat as his fingers tightened around it from the back. It was evident that Porter didn’t know who his attacker was ta first due to how dark it was in the room but he sure as hell knew who it was now. This realization made Porter panic even more. His eyes widened and he tried to scream but he more he struggled, the more Hugo tightened his grip. 

Hugo couldn’t hear the raspy cries for help. Everything was white noise. His head ached, his eye stung, blood ran down his face, his vision tunneling until all he saw was Porter’s face. The older boy started to cry and Hugo felt a giggle bubble up in his throat. He laughed, he laughed as he watched Porter choke and beg for his life. 

“We can do this together,” the voice repeated itself in his head over and over, pushing Hugo over the edge. Then, something stopped him. He looked down. Porter had weakly placed one of his hands on Hugo’s as he strangled him. Hugo snapped.

“No! Shut up!” he couldn’t hear Porter but he could see his lips move. 

“We can’t do this together!” the blood running down his face found its way into his mouth, he spat it at Porter as he yelled at him to shut up. He was so infuriated, everything hurt, he was tired, he wanted it to end. So Hugo used all his strength, he tightened his hands and leaned in. He went harder and harder until he finally snapped his partner’s neck. He watched the light leave his eyes.

Everything hurt.

And then suddenly.

Nothing hurt.


End file.
